The Lone Hitman's Birthday
by ReinaSaurus
Summary: No one is ever truly alone...OneShot/ChallengeFic


**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn… nor the hallmark birthday card :)**

**A/N:**** This is a challenge fic that I'm doing with my sister, DragonAquarius :) The challenges are random and every component of the stories came out of a box, kind of like out of a hat…random draw?**

**Here are the components to be in the fan fiction:**

Character(s):

_Reborn_

Days/Holidays/Times:

_Birthday_

Place(s):

_Sicily Italy_

Thing(s):

_Glass Bottle_

_*just have to mention the components into the fanficiton_

**Reina: **What are the **odds** of getting a **Reborn birthday fic** when his birthday is like around the corner**? Awesome…**

**Additional fact:** Takes place **BEFORE **Reborn turns Acrobaleno cuteness :3

**Please Enjoy!**

.

.

.

**The Lone Hitman's Birthday**

.

.

.

Chilly wind blew through the dark night of the quiet streets of Sicily, Italy. A lone dark figure walked casually turning into a stone paved alleyway. A black dress shoe stepped lightly over a wet puddle avoiding the cold water from possibly dirtying the clean shine against the dark leather material. The figure's legs were firm and strong covered by a hugging pair of silk black dress pants held together on top of lean hips by a black leather belt. The firm muscles of the lone figure was easily revealed by the body hugging white silk dress shirt threatening to pull by the seams against the flat chest of the man's tempting body. The cold breeze not harming the other's strong build thanks to his black silk blazer hanging to his sides unbuttoned. Almost tan white hands were placed lazily into the other's pockets as the thirty year old looking man walked, tapping his feet against the Old Italian stone pathway. The moon's light barely reaching the small spaced alleyway allowing the dim lights to touch the tips of the tall man's spiked black luscious hair peeking out from his black single orange stripped fedora resting snuggly on his head.

The man suddenly did a sharp turn into a completely dark tight passageway, if not paying attention; the passageway would have gone unnoticed which was good for the other man. He slipped in easily and in minutes exited out reaching to a slanted cracked cement street. The street lights flickered on and off flashing yellow against the man's dark attire. He looked up and a smirk pulled up on his pale tanned face. He jogged lightly up the stone steps arriving in front of a deep red door. Taking the keys out of his pocket he placed it inside the lock, turning it and hearing the *click* opened his door.

The man walked inside the dark house facing the blackness of his living room he used his right hand to instantly close the door behind him and locked it. He moved his hand up searching for the light switch. Finding it he flicked it on letting white light pour into his simple brown wallpapered house. He walked further inside and instantly noticed an odd change of his usual simple living space. He walked towards a now empty animal tank that used to be home to a tricky green lizard. His right hand rose up to his head placing it down to the top of his black fedora lifting it off and placed it down beside the glass tank. His black eyes glassed over and a deep frown marred his face. The man was beautiful and attractive even with the obvious bad mood he was in. He sighed and allowed his face muscles to relax and turned around. His eyes widen only a small fraction as he looked to the ground not far from him. A glass wine bottle stood up proudly with a flower bow wrapped delicately around the slim neck and a simple card stood partly opened beside it. He let a dark slim brow raise up in question. Then his quick eyes caught glimpse of a long green tail discarding behind the white card. A small smile graced his face and his body relaxed. He walked towards the amusing sight and crouched down picking the card up to read.

_To a Friend who means so much, just thinking of the memories we've created, the laughter we've shared, the secrets we've kept, the dreams we've encouraged, the milestones we've celebrated, and the challenges we've helped each other face…just thinking of how much it means to have a friend like you to go through life with-sharing the big things and the little and making the journey a whole lot of fun.(1)_

_Happy Birthday, Master Reborn!_

'Ahh, yes…Leon has been able to do something like this ever since that man in the iron hat visited some months ago' Reborn smiled amusingly as he closed the card. He was referring to Leon's random moments of leaving his cage and going outside to bring things back home. He looked over to the obvious shy lizard. He reached his hand behind the glass bottle letting his long fingers wrap around a firm leathery tail and pull, lifting his arm up to dangle a surprised lizard. He allowed the adult lizard to squirm trying to escape and failing. He put the card into his breast pocket and picked up the wine bottle, he stood up walking to the kitchen. He found pure amusement as he hung his pet Leon by the tail watching the other emit fear of falling from the hands of his sadistic _birthday boy_ master. He placed the other on the countertop near the sink and put the bottle beside him. He opened a drawer and took up a corkscrew. He reached up to open his cupboards to take out one wine glass and a small bowl. In quick works he opened the wine bottle and poured into the glass and bowl. He pushed the small bowl towards Leon while swirling his glass filled with deep red wine. He watched as Leon dipped his tongue into the rich liquid and chuckled from the happy squeal the small one made. He took a sip of his smiling and petted his partner on the head with his fingers.

"Thank you, Leon"

Hearing his master's deep husky voice Leon raised his head up and purred happily. Reborn's eyes widen in shock before resting back to a warming haze.

"Yes…I guess you're right"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Master, you are never alone! I have a feeling that soon you'll be surrounded by many friends!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Fin_

**(1)Copyright to Hallmarks.**

**A/N:** Ehhhh…? I'm not sure…I think I did okay?

Reina: KYAAA! I LOVE YOUUUUU REBORRNNNNNN! HAPPPY BIRTHDAYYYYYYYYYYYY! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 3

(Hahaha…this was my **first ever** Reborn fic baby or adult and I had fun describing his body…**yum!**)

**Review **and tell me how I did :)

If you want to see how **DragonAquarius** did check out her page!

Her first challenge is Tsuna's Birthday!

**My next challenge:**

_Tsuna's Birthday ;)_

It's funny how we both got Tsuna's birthday xD


End file.
